


over years

by meduise



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Ten Years Later Arc (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), ideally more than just ten years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: After years of marriage Dino and Hibari are the better versions of themselves.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	over years

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of three very short scribbles.  
> for dinohiba day

**I.**

It’s always a tragedy for Dino when it’s time for Hibari to get a flight back to Japan. And well, it’s understandable if you think that they don’t get to spend much time under the same roof. Consequently they are used to being distant but Dino gets so whiny every time he knows that half the globe will be dividing him from his beloved Kyouya again.

Hibari wondered if he had started getting old the moment he didn’t feel _as_ annoyed by all the fuss made by that noisy _horse_. Actually the years have made him appreciate the attentions he is given — and he has grown into the spoiled type of guy, so maybe it’s not too bad when Dino begs for one more kiss before he departs. Or two. Or ten.

(Yes, Hibari has definitely got old.)

═════════

**II.**

Hibari used to be so quick to jump at Dino’s throat whenever he had the chance to, not caring about anything but his unquenchable thirst. (While it was almost always an easy win for Cavallone, there had been days where he had to thank the gods that his head was still on his body).

Since the beginning Dino believed that there must have been a cause to that rage, to that pride, to that wrath. Breaching in Hibari’s defenses — not to say _heart_ , but not so surprisingly he has one, too — was a hard work that took Dino years to be done.

It’s thanks to Dino’s presence in his life that Hibari Kyouya, the bloodthirsty fury who blindly bit to death anyone who dared hinder him, transformed in adulthood in a dignified, graceful if you will, unstoppable force of nature.

Dino’s lips curve in a smile as he reminisces the past battles. He couldn’t be more proud of Kyouya’s growth — as his mentor and as his lover.

═════════

**III.**

It’s been long since the two travelled anywhere only for fights and trainings. Now they can actually call their trips "vacations".  
Both hate it if, whatever duty they are called for, they can’t be together at least on the 18th of December of every year.

The few times he's been asked, Hibari said that he doesn't care about anniversaries at all — but the fact that he has never forgotten one and he is the first to feel frustrated in case he can't be with his husband at least on that day prove the opposite.

This year in occasion of their anniversary, they choose to visit Rome again. Well, more like Dino insists they do; Kyouya doesn’t have any reason why to go, but neither he has reasons _not to._

__

__

There is no trace of snow, however everything is clearly in a festive atmosphere.  
Dino takes Kyouya to a square to look at the enormous Christmas tree standing in its very centre, carefully keeping themselves away from the crowd — as much as possible, in a city such as the capital of Italy.

Ever since childhood Dino has loved the lights, the decorations and the presents, but rarely his holidays were cheerful ones so whenever Christmas is close he’s like a kid all over again — happy to experience the fun he was robbed of.  
For Hibari it’s not so different, except he has only learnt to enjoy the little things such as festivities way later in time — never he had thought he would.

Hibari looks serene despite all the people around. He expects Dino to hold his hand. What he does _not_ anticipate is the kiss on the symbol of their love.  
The only ring Kyouya has been careful to never break.


End file.
